


Freeze Ray the Kids

by cardel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Because he's grumpy and short tempered but inside he's just a big ball of marshmellow, Derek is the perfect Gru, Despicable me 2 AU, Fluff, M/M, Scott wants Derek to date Stiles, Scott wants Derek to get married, Stiles tells Scott people date before they get married, lol, the pack are his kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardel/pseuds/cardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These are my boys; Isaac, Boyd and Scott.  Boys this is Stiles my partner.  Boys, Stiles.  Stiles, the Boys," Derek makes quick introductions in hopes of getting back to work without peaking his boys interest too much. That way trouble lays.</p><p>"Hello." Stiles smiles.  And pays extra attention to Scott, who is speechless.  Derek frowns because Scotty is many things but speechless has never been one of those things.</p><p>Before he can ask, Stiles has turned to fully face Scott and is saying, “Hey there little man, you okay?" Adding a wink and a soft smile.</p><p>Scott looks at Stiles as if the man is the answer to all his sparkly and unicorn filled wishes.  Derek is not one bit jealous, but then Scott is asking, “Are you married?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze Ray the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> So, while watching Despicable Me, I couldn't help but think how Gru is a grump just like Derek and then my brain laughed and said, Derek is Gru! Lol. Originally posted to [my tymblr](http://threwcautiontothewind.tumblr.com/post/55431763466/teen-wolf-despicable-me-2-au-ficlet-what-am-i-even)

"These are my boys; Isaac, Boyd and Scott.  Boys this is Stiles my partner.  Boys, Stiles.  Stiles, the Boys," Derek makes quick introductions in hopes of getting back to work without peaking his boys interest too much. That way trouble lays.

"Hello." Stiles smiles.  And pays extra attention to Scott, who is speechless.  Derek frowns because Scotty is many things but speechless has never been one of those things.

Before he can ask, Stiles has turned to fully face Scott and is saying, “Hey there little man, you okay?" Adding a wink and a soft smile.

Scott looks at Stiles as if the man is the answer to all his sparkly and unicorn filled wishes.  Derek is not one bit jealous, but then Scott is asking, “Are you married?"

Stiles chuckles and kneels down to Scott’s eye level, “I am not, but your dad has told me you’re already in love with a young lady, who you’ve already planned to marry when you’re both older." 

If possible, Scott’s eyes get brighter and he begins to bounce in place. “Yep, I love Allison! I’m gonna marry her! But I’m not asking for me, I’m asking for my Dad."

Derek is mortified.  Derek wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole.  He could probably invent something to do just that.  Derek could probably even make it portable, for future incidents, to make a quick get away.  He is even willing to suffer Dr. Deaton’s smug, mocking smile when he tells him why he needs such an invention.

It’s just too bad this particular moment is beyond escape.  Also, sadly enough, Scott is nowhere near done embarrassing him.  God, the kid is lucky Derek loves him too much to freeze-ray him.

"My Dad’s not married either, you guys should marry each other!" Scott is saying as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Derek chances a glance at Isaac and Boyd and is surprised to see they seem interested by what Scott is saying.  Well, great, just what he needs; his boys ganging up on him.

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. “And then," Scott is still going. “I can have two daddies! And everyone will be so jealous ‘cause I’ll have two super spy Dads." Scott punctuates this with a karate chop motion that would have landed him on his butt, were Stiles not there to catch him easily, straightening him back up.

"Woah, slow down there, little ninja," Stiles chuckles. “People don’t typically jump straight into marriage at first sight.  There has to be dates first.  Preferably many of them."  Scott nods, riveted, unwiling to miss a word Stiles is saying as if the man is telling him the secrets of fairy world.

"Wouldn’t you agree Derek?"  Stiles is saying as he straightens back up to face Derek again.

"Derek, ask Stiles out on a date so you guys can get married soon," Scott demands, sounding annoyed that Derek hasn’t done this himself already.

Derek freezes.  Stiles starts flailing his arms, his mouth going a mile a minute.  “Oh, I didn’t mean me.  You don’t have to date me if you don’t want to which would be okay, because you should get to choose who you want to date.  But if you, if you wanted to, maybe, ask me on a date that’d be, that’d be really okay too."  Stiles finishes sounding winded.

"Sorry."  He laughs nervously and ducks his head.  There is a light blush covering Stiles’ cheeks that, Derek is loath to admit, he finds not completely unappealing.

That is until Stiles tilts his face up towards Derek.  Stiles’ lips are quirked in a small, almost, timid smile that compliments his blush and then Derek, not only finds Stiles, not unappealing but completely attractive and utterly enchanting.

So much so, that Derek is startled when the strongest urge to smile back at Stiles hits him. Derek doesn’t understand, because Derek doesn’t smile at people who aren’t his boys.

Though, most alarmingly, Derek feels he needs to make an appointment with his doctor as soon as possible.  The sudden swoop in his stomach and the feeling of lightheartedness that he feels blossoming throughout his body must be a symptom something abnormal.  Derek is just not sure what, but he’s sure it merits medical attention.

Especially with what he says next. “Stiles, would you like to go on a date with me?" How he doesn’t choke on his own tongue, which feels heavy like lead in his mouth, will be a small miracle he’ll always be grateful for.

But then nothing matters because Stiles is saying, “Yes, I’d like that," Stiles’ answer is immediate, unhesitant, and accompanied by another bright smile.  Derek smiles back.  His boys, _all_ of them, whoop and cheer around them, Scott doing cartwheels around his and Stiles’ legs.

The stomach swooping and lightheartedness return tenfold, but it’s okay.  The feeling is not bad, in fact, it is down right pleasant.  Derek still believes the feeling is an abnormality but one that, maybe, he’s willing to learn to live with until it becomes normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I CAN write fluff without any and all angst at all. I'm so proud of myself, lol *\o/*


End file.
